


The Question of Legs

by MrProphet



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	The Question of Legs

“Alright, Jayne; what’d you do?”

“I didn’t do nothing, Mal; I swear it,” Jayne promised. “Leastways, I hit a lawman or two, but they should’ve shown some badges afore they started laying hands on us. Anyway, it was Zoë they was mad at.”

“Zoë?” Mal was shocked.

Wash chuckled. “What happened? Did someone well-to-do make a pass at her and suffer a tragic jaw accident as a result?”

Zoë emerged from the cells. “Not exactly,” she said. She was wearing an expression of abject fury… and a long, crimson skirt.

Mal ruthlessly quashed a laugh. “Okay,” he said. “Let’s get back to the ship and, ah, leave before Kaylee finds out the gaol’s giving away free party frocks.”

*

“Gross indecency?” Simon asked. “I’m sorry, I just can’t see Zoë being indecent, grossly or otherwise.”

“Damn right you can’t,” Wash assured him. “That’s a private matter.” He looked at his wife. “Right?”

Zoë - skirt free now – glowered back at him.

“So what happened?” Simon wondered. “What – no doubt entirely innocent – action led to the accusation?”

“They didn’t like my pants,” Zoë hissed.

“What?”

“Seems they feel it’s indecent for a woman to show that she even  _has_  legs,” Jayne explained. “Bunch of gorram prudes; they’re worse than the Doc here.”

Simon looked at him. “Thank you,” he said. “And I am surprised to find that I think I mean that.”

Jayne shrugged. “They said as how Zoë could go back and change of her own accord or they’d change her.”

“I said they could try,” Zoë said coolly. “They tried.”

“Won’t do that again,” Jayne noted.

“Which would be damned funny,” Wash agreed, “if we hadn’t just got ourselves banned from setting foot on the planet where we’re supposed to be meeting a vicious crime lord to deliver his contraband cargo.”

“Yes,” Simon mused. “Didn’t the Captain say he had a plan?”

“He did,” Wash agreed. “Now I’m  _really_  worried.” 


End file.
